


Always Been You

by Leaving_tomorrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaving_tomorrow/pseuds/Leaving_tomorrow
Summary: Levi and Eren are taking a walk. There is something on Eren's mind and he confides in his captain a /bit/ too much.





	Always Been You

There is relative silence between them. Their footsteps are loud in the quiet, only being amplified when leaves crunch beneath their boots. Eren is on-edge, wiping his sweaty palms against his trousers; he doesn’t find this situation as calming as it might’ve suggested to be. The breeze is light, and the rest of the world seems asleep right then, only disrupted by their consistent footsteps and the calling of a tawny owl in the distance. He glances to the left of him and takes in Levi, he pretends to himself that he’s never surveyed his captain before. He knew exactly what he’d see when he glances over, but he can still feel his heart clench and his breath teasing the action of being taken away from him. He is stunning in the moonlight. The shadows couldn’t take away from how beautifully he was illuminated, the light was soft against his skin and his grey eyes shone brilliantly. His hair is still pristine, and he is as expressionless as ever, but that’s what made him…him. Eren holds out hope that he’ll be able to understand him. That he can understand what he’s thinking. It’s not every day captains take their subordinates out for a night stroll. 

He doesn’t believe he’s in trouble, Levi would’ve handled him when the incident had occurred after all, but it doesn’t make him any less awkward. Their walking pace is equal and steady, it was sort of nice…taking their time as they walk. No immediate danger, their guards weren’t completely up and impassible. Levi’s presence, on its own, didn’t make him all that tense anymore. “Eren” his voice takes him out of his thoughts immediately, he answers with a surprised “Huh?”

He sees Levi frown, just slightly, he suddenly looks a bit tired. He couldn’t put it into words how so, it was more emotionally tired than physically, he watches Levi breathe and he becomes conscious of himself. The fact that he didn’t know how long they’ve been walking, how far they’ve gone or how close he’s been next to him all this time. He really let himself relax, which was a blessing and a curse. 

“You’ve been quiet. As much as that’s appreciated any other time, I brought you out here to talk. It’s so we didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting us or eavesdropping. Thankfully, no one has been an idiot enough to follow us.” Levi would’ve shown them no mercy, Eren was sure. Levi quietly sighs, his voice firmer “So, what’s wrong?” 

He’s…worried? Not that he thought that was impossible for him, that would’ve been too cruel, he simply hasn’t heard him be openly concerned in a while. “It’s nothing” Eren says, feeling his ears burn. While he’s thankful he couldn’t see them go red, he knows for a fact that Levi would’ve never bought such an excuse, especially considering the glower he receives from him. He didn’t know why he tried, maybe it was hoping he’d let the subject go? “Don’t be a brat.” Damn it. “You cannot expect me to believe or accept that.” It was a statement, one which Eren must reluctantly agree with. He sighs exasperatedly “No.” At least Levi seems pleased, nodding at his answer and crossing his arms. 

“Correct. This is about Armin, isn’t it?” Nothing gets passed him, as expected. “How did you know?” he asks, as it couldn’t hurt. “You two weren’t exactly discreet about your disappearances.” Eren wondered if he’d always be this blunt, his guess: probably. He tries his best not to roll his eyes at the thought, his pace unknowingly starts slowing. It was true. The reason they were out on this walk was because he felt guilty and was unable to sleeping for the life of him. Him and Armin had spent the day together after breakfast, their cleaning duties and dinner until a couple hours before curfew. It was spent normally like they would as kids, Armin taught him about the wildflowers they’d come across and they lied on the grass watching the clouds roll by. They’d point out if a cloud looked like something, which Armin sucked at. That cloud had clearly been a dragon. They had a small picnic once Levi had relieved them of their cleaning duties, deeming they had done well enough; he knew it had been hopeless that Armin didn’t see him peek at Levi when he ambled passed, as well as when he bent down. Hope was all he had that Levi himself didn’t notice. So, after a bored look from Armin, they sat in the middle of a field of daffodils, careful not to hurt them, and they talked, like they hadn’t seen each other in years. It’s when he thinks back on what happened while they were watching the sunset that he decides to give an answer, having heard Levi groan at his silence. “Yeah, we hung out. Talked, watched the clouds go by and the sun set. It was nice.” 

Unfortunately, Levi wasn’t satisfied. Of course. “He got back sooner than you did. I’m guessing there is a reason for that?” Whoa. He didn’t know Levi was a detective, on top of being Humanity’s Strongest. Was there anything this man couldn’t do? (Sarcasm). Eren really didn’t want to go into this. “So, you wanted to interrogate me?” He was annoyed. “Spill it.” Eren groans, Levi wasn’t making it easy to not blow up in his face. He stays quiet, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. “Eren-” “He confessed to me” He says in a hurry, stopping his walking all together and seeing Levi briefly stagger. He clearly hadn’t expected that, which Eren sort of got a kick out of, Levi stops slightly diagonally from him. He points his feet towards him to meet his face. “…pardon?” He looks down at him, his eyebrows only lightly creased but otherwise he didn’t give any indication on what was going through his head. The stumble had to count for something…right? “He told me he loves me, that he always had. He told me he’s been tortured by these feelings, that he just needed to get them off his chest. I…love him too. But, only as my closest friend!” 

He wasn’t sure if he was making the right decision telling Levi all this, but he couldn’t stop himself. He trusts Levi and he…wants him to know this. Wants him to know he wasn’t interested. It was… stupid. He figured his reasoning was stupid, it was so simple but…couldn’t possibly be logical. “He told me that was okay, he was relieved that I wasn’t upset at him. Like I could ever be because of something like that…he said he wasn’t that sad, because he expected that answer. Even before he knew he loved me.” Levi seems to stand taller at the explanation that turned into another curiosity for him to have. “And why’s that?” He could’ve easily said a half-truth or something vague to get him off his back, if he thought before speaking. What came out of his mouth being “Because I fell in love with you.” At the sight of his eye widening, Eren grits his teeth and finds interest in looking the ground, muttering “Shit.” 

That was…not what he wanted to say. He didn’t want to say it then, maybe even ever, and there was basically zero way to take that back. How could he do it? Did he even want to take it back? He spoke from his heart. The silence was nearly unbearable, it was even worse than before. Before it was tenser with no words to think about and now it was suffocating with too many words to think about. His eyes don't leave the ground, that was until he hears a noise coming from Levi. Was that…a chuckle? He’s chuckling? Why? Is he mocking him? He confesses to Levi and that’s his response? Is it really that funny to him, that he had zero chance? That he’s an idiot? What the hell was going on?! Eren gets defensive, because what kind of person does that after hearing a confession? He knew Levi wasn’t the greatest prospect, but there were upsides that made his flaws seem like little things. His words were a surprise, to both, but they were still real and honest. 

“I’m serious-” “I know. A serious brat.” His eyes snap up to meet Levi’s at that comment. “Would you let that g-mmph?!” In a matter of seconds Levi uncrosses his arms and reaches up, putting his hands on his jaw and stands on his tip toes and kisses him. He feels the breeze against his arms before he’s wrapping them around Levi’s lower back and pulling him closer like they needed to share their warmth. His lips were unexpectedly soft, his hands being rough and callused. Both felt good against him, letting Levi know that through his noises. He couldn’t really think clearly, his surprise of the kiss vanishing, being replaced with the thoughts of wanting more. It was different than what he imagined, but it was also so much better. He kisses him hungrily, allowing him only far enough to tilt his head to change the angle before coming back in with more fervor. He leans down to make him more comfortable, the strain of slouching was worth it if it meant he could keep kissing him. He moans feeling their kisses turn into open mouthed ones, he feels his control slipping. Hearing Levi moan when he grazes his bottom lip with his teeth spurs Eren on to slide his tongue into his mouth. It’s electric, it’s addicting; he never wants to stop. But, they needed to breathe, Eren whines at that fact as they break apart. They stare at each other as they pant, he’s quick to smile. He probably looks like an idiot, but… 

“Wow.” That earns him an eye roll and a deep sigh, Levi looking away from him. “Stop smiling like that. Come on, let’s head back.” “Okay.” He didn’t know Levi could make him more breathless than usual, but he was not complaining. They start walking back, both in higher spirits; they didn’t know what’d happen next, but as their fingers brushed together, they both figure everything will be alright.


End file.
